Acceptance is Overrated
by Fray Ray
Summary: [HY] I'm done accepting it, Horatio. I don't want to accept it any longer. HoratioYelina...


**Set after "Burned" but no spoilers… Refers back to "Blood Brothers" but no spoilers for that really either…**

**May be OOC… I dunno… That's for you to decide…**

**I am so happy to see Yelina back… Hehe!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

I watched him as he walked away and let out sigh. All these years later and he still didn't get it. When Raymond came back, I should have been happier. I know I should have been. But I wasn't. That meant that I had to leave _him_ and I didn't want to really. Raymond was killed again though and now I am back in Miami. Hmm, that's weird to say isn't it? 'Killed again.' To some it might seem odd. To me, it's just unbelievable.

Anyway, we, Ray Jr. and I, are back in Miami and I have become a private investigator. Leave it to Horatio to worry so much about me. He always have, and, like he has told me over and over, he always will. I remember back a couple years ago, I guess it's been close to four years now, I told him I could deal with him still seeing me as his brothers wife… for then. Then Raymond was back and I was in Brazil. Then he was dead and I was back.

Now, now, both of us are back to where we were at. Except, I am a PI now and, as mentioned, that worries him. I am kind of surprised that Ray Jr. didn't tell him. Of course, I could have always told him. Like I said, it's just been one of those years for the both of us. It's funny, in a not so funny type of way, how we have been thrown back together. His wife and my husband, both taken from us and then we are where we are now. Him telling me to be careful, me agreeing that I will, a smile, then he turns and walks away. The same old dance. The same old moves. I am getting tired of it. Maybe, just maybe I will do something about it.

I'm not quite sure as to why I am here, but I am. No, I know why I am here. There's a reason and I am not going to turn away now. Especially, since I am now soaked. When had it started raining anyways? Well, at least I like the rain. Now, let's get back to the crisis on hand. Knock, that's all I have to do. Just take my hand down on his door. Okay, one, two… My hand comes down on the door surprising myself and I jump.

I am still staring at my hand when he opens the door and I am drawn from my thoughts by his voice, "Yelina, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I am fine, Horatio," I reply pushing a wet strand of hair out of my face.

"It's raining," Horatio says simply in his calm voice.

"I noticed."

"Come in, get out of the rain," he moved to the side to let me in.

"Oh, I am only going to be a minute," I forced a small smile.

"Okay, what is it that you need?" he questioned, leaning against the door frame.

"You remember a couple years ago, we were talking and I asked if you still saw me as your brother's wife. You never answered and I said that I would accept things for then. I am done accepting it, Horatio. I don't want to accept it any longer," I looked at him one last time; he looked like he was been in though. Then, I turned and walked back to my car.

When I reached home I went up to see if Ray Jr. was in bed. He was laying and watching the television when I entered the room. I smiled at him and sat on the side of his bed, "Aren't you suppose to be asleep."

"Five more minutes, mom," he begged, turning his attention from the TV to me.

"No, it's late enough and you have school in the morning," I replied.

"Fine," he sighed in defeated, "But where did you go?"

"I went to talk to Horatio," I stood up and walked to the door.

"Can I see him tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, you can. Good night now," I flip off the light and start to close the door as he replies with his own good night.

I walk into the front room and flop down onto the couch, turning on the television. I flipped through the channels for about five minutes before a knock on the door interrupted me from my interesting life.

I got up and opened the door not sure who to suspect. It was late and I didn't order any food. Needless to say, I was surprised when I came face to face with the person I had had a conversation with about thirty minutes ago.

"Hello, Horatio," I greeted him, moving to the side so he could come in.

"Hello, Yelina," he greeted me back while coming into the house.

I sat in the some spot on the couch that I had before and he sits beside me. I look at him and half smile, "Is there something I can help you with."

"Well, I have been thinking about what you said, tonight and way back then. That I still thought of you as my brother's wife. And, I did. I learned the boundaries and I accepted them. I accepted them and then I got use to them. I still, I still think that there's a chance of you and me…" he trailed off and looked up at me.

I smiled at him gently, "Sometimes, it's okay to cross boundaries."

"Sometimes," he repeats and leans towards me and puts a gentle kiss on my lips, which I was more than happy to reciprocate. He pulled back and looked at me smiling before asking, "Ray Jr. asleep already?"

"He's in bed but I bet he's already got his TV back on," I smile back as he stands up.

"I'll be right back. I am going to see him," he turns and walks up the steps to his room and I hear Ray's excited 'Hi Uncle H!'

I lean back in my seat and touch my lips gently. I have wondered for so long what it would feel like for his lips to touch mine and now I know. And, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

--Fin--

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW please…

Four years is about correct I am pretty sure…


End file.
